An Icy Kind Of Love
by Kayla589
Summary: What happens when Anna and Elsa discover something that cannot be covered back up? Set one month after the end of Frozen. Elsanna. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. This is my first fan-fiction, so please go easy on the criticism. And this does involve Elsanna and incest. If you don't like it, don't read it!

Chapter 1

Anna sighed as she walked down the hallway. It had been nearly a week since she and Elsa had spent time together. It was only a moth ago since Anna and Elsa's act of true love, but they spent as much time together as they could. As Anna neared her room, she felt the temperature drop and heard distant yelling. As she got closer to the source o the voices, she heard their words more clearly.

"What do you mean, 'I have no choice'? I am the Queen!" Anna heard her sister, Queen Elsa of Arendelle yelled.

"Your Majesty, please forgive me, but it is only for the benefit of the kingdom. What will become of Arendelle with no heir to the throne?" A man said. Anna walked closer to the door.

"Captain Tendro, I assure you that there will be heirs to the throne. But not from me. I refuse to meet any suitors. Now take your leave." Anna nearly jumped out of her skin when Captain Tendro opened the door to Elsa's study. Seeing the crown princess, the captain quickly bowed and hurried off.

Anna walked into Elsa's study. "Elsa? Are you okay?" She asked.

Her sister sighed. "Not really." She admitted. "I just don't understand why everybody is pushing for me to find a suitor." Elsa motioned or Anna to sit down next to her.

"Elsa, I don't think any guy is good enough for you. N-not that you aren't pretty or anything. You're gorgeous." Anna began looking a bit upset. "And Kristoff and I aren't dating, you know."

Elsa looked shocked. "Y-you aren't? Didn't you kiss each other after our act of true love?"

Anna looked embarrassed. "It was really just the heat of the moment."

A brief look of relief flashed on Elsa's face. After a minute of silence, Elsa spoke up.

"I thought you guys loved each other?"

Anna smiled. "Of course we do, just not romantically."

Elsa looked upset. "Oh, Anna.. I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

Anna giggled. "Oh Elsa. Don't apologize. After all, you are my true love."

After saying that, both girls faces turned bright red.

"N-not like that." Anna explained. "I mean, you are my sister, so I don't mean like, romantically. N-not like I don't want you like that. Wait, what? Okay. I'm done talking." Anna looked at the floor.

Elsa smiled. "Oh Anna. You ar-"

A knock at the door interrupted Elsa's sentence. "Your Highness, dinner is ready."

Anna grabbed Elsa's hand. "Come on, let's go eat dinner!"

Elsa followed as she tried to push down that forbidden feeling rising in her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys so much for reading and following! It means a lot. Follow my Instagram, !

Chapter two:

Anna lead Elsa down the long hallway. "You shouldn't be feeling this, Elsa." Elsa told herself.

'What kind of person are you? Having a crush on your baby sister! You are a monster.'

Elsa was trying to ignore the voice in her head as she followed Anna.

"Els, are you even paying attention?" Anna looked annoyed. Elsa immediately felt guilty. She shut her sister out for almost 15 year and she can't even pay attention to her when she was talking?

"I-I'm sorry, Anna. My mind was on something else."

Anna smiled and stopped walking. "Oh it's okay, Elsa. I was talking about when I first met Olaf. I can't believe you made a snowman without me!" She teased.

Although she knew her sister wasn't being serious, Elsa couldn't help but feel guilty. She felt her heart drop and tears well in her eyes.

"Anna. I'm so sorry."

Anna regretted her words. She knew it wasn't Elsa's fault.

"No, Elsa, don't be sorry. It's not your fault. Don't ever blame yourself again!"

Elsa felt herself blush. 'Conceal don't feel' She told herself.

"O-okay." She managed to get out.

"I love you, Elsa." Anna said cheerfully.

"Oh, Anna. I love you too. More than you know." 'This is it. Tell her now, Elsa!' Her brain screamed at her.

Elsa corruptly broke the eye contact with her sister.

"W-we should probably get to dinner." She said.

Anna was confused. "Uh, Elsa? Are you okay?"

Elsa smiled. "Of course snowflake." She leaned in to kiss Anna's forehead.

Anna blushed at her newfound nickname and turned her head to hug Elsa.

Anna turned just in time to make her and Elsa's lips connect. Both girls froze. They separated, and after a couple long seconds, Elsa was the first to speak.

"Y-you moved your head." She whispered. Anna nodded.

"Oops." Elsa smiled.

"Don't worry about it, Anna. It was an accident." Inside, she was screaming. 'You idiot! Why would you go kiss her forehead?' Anna blushed.

"Let's go and eat dinner now." Elsa smiled.

"Okay." Anna took Elsa's hand and led her to the dining hall.


End file.
